Matsuko's life
by mankeyiz
Summary: Apart from me being able to see ghosts and freaky looking monsters running around town, I pretty much have a normal life, until a white haired boy came crashing through my window yelling "BANKAI" freezing my new apartment. What did I do to deserve this ! HitsugayaxOc
1. The broken window

_**A/N : Sorry if I don't update the rest of my stories but I'm currently suffering of Writter's ADD or something like that. ( comes up with an Idea, continues it for some time then comes up with another story. )**_

_**Imacuty :**_**The main character is based on your Oc you put in your review, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The broken window**

**Matsuko's POV **:

The names Matsuko Hakuriki. Don't ask, I seriously don't know what my name means. I'm a 16 years old girl who wears glasses for reading. Most people would describe me as a short cute girl with brown hair and a really nasty attitude.

Up until yesterday I've been living with my parents. But now that they have to go and study the Amazonian forest, they sold our old house and bought me a small one room apartment. Basically, my life went from happy big house with no chores to do, to a tiny sad apartment with a shitload of stuff to do, and that includes doing my own laundry and cooking. My life couldn't get any worse. Oh was I wrong.

" Don't forget, I need the report on Monday, Class dismissed " My really annoying Spanish teacher said as the bell rung.

My friend came over to my table : " Wanna go out, you know... since it's Friday ? " asked my best friend Reioko

" No can do, I got to see my new home_ 'sigh' _" I said with a dark cloud forming above my head

" That's right, well good luck " she said leaving me, see even my best friend Reioko left me.

I went to my new home, dragging my feet, it was a hot summer evening. I unlocked the door and examined the place. It wasn't bad, my mom already unpacked my stuff for me, so I had nothing to do. I slowly fell onto my bed, pulling out a manga and snuggling against my favorite stuffed dragon. I finished my manga in less than 30 mins, and decided to take a bath and have dinner.

" Phew... I'm tired " I said as I sat on my bed stretching, even though I was tired I still pulled another manga and read it. I looked at the clock, it was 2:30 a.m. Time for bed, I got under my covers and was about to fall asleep when... **CRASHHHHH ! **a white haired kid came crashing through my window

**"BANKAI !" **the white haired boy yelled freezing my new apartment in mere seconds.

M-my new apartment frozen in mere seconds, WHY HIM !

* * *

**Toshiro's POV : **

"Matsumoto ! " I was tired, I've been doing paperwork all day, while she was doing something else. I give up. I flashed stepped to the first division. I really need to go out and release some tension.

" Dismissed " captain-commander said

He just gave me a week in the human world, I have to do some patrolling and some hollow smashing. Pretty easy, I get to relax. NOT

**BOOM**. I was getting my ass kicked by a hollow, arrancar, espada or whatever you guys call them. **WHACK**, I was sent flying... **CRASHHHHH** ! into a window. I got no choice here I go :** BANKAI !" **

I turned into my awesome ice dragon form and was about to fly out when... **THWACK** some girl, in a pretty cute pajama _'eh ! not the right time for thoughts like that'_ , sent me flying into her kitchen, where pots and pans fell on me.

" Why you ! I just got my apartment this morning and what to you do ? You go destroy my window and freeze up the whole place !" she then picked up my sword. " And, why in the world do you have this nice sword ?"

I was about to respond when the hollow, arrancar, espada, or whatever you call it screamed

" HOLY SHIT !" She yelled, I thought she was going to run, so as I was about to grab my sword and finish that damn thing off, when she grabbed my Hyorinmaru, jumped out the broken window and literally killed the damn hollow. How she manage to beat that thing when I couldn't is a mystery to me.

I looked out the window as she came up. " Phew, Good thing that thing didn't wake up the neighbors "

I fell down. SHE WAS SCARED THAT THE NEIGHBORS WOULD WAKE UP ! I ran up to her, she was about my height, I grabbed my sword. " How can you see me and that hollow ?" I asked in my serious tone

" I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT ! MY WINDOW IS BROKEN AND MY KITCHEN IS IN A MESS ! " she was giving me a headache with her yelling

I closed my eyes for a minute to calm down and put my hand on her head. Wrong Idea man.

* * *

**Matsuko's POV :**

As I was ranting about how he destroyed my window and place, He closed his eyes and put his hand on my head as if I was a little kid. Sure, I was the smallest of my class... ok fine of my school but as long as no one bothered me about it, I didn't really care. But him, who's about my height put his hand on my head, was about to regret it. A visible pulsing vein was now on my forehead, that should been enough to warn him to take it off but no, he had his eyes closed, and that pissed me off. I grabbed a frying pan, and **WRAM **I knocked him to his feet.

When he didn't move, I began to panic. Maybe I killed like in NCIS or CSI were the victim is accidentally killed when he/she gets pushed out the window or gets knocked out by a baseball bat or in this case a frying pan. I went and grabbed a broom from the kitchen and started poking him in the head.

" Stupid white haired kid wake up " _poke poke poke _"I SAID WAKE UP " I threw the broom in his face. At the last moment, he grabbed it and glared at me.

" Who's the 'Stupid white haired kid ? " he asked as he got up

" You " I answered without a second thought. I could see him getting pissed off. But he did nothing, instead he tried to make a run for it by jumping out the window.

" I don't think so " I ran and grabbed him before he reached the window

" You ain't leaving till you fix my window."

He did some flashy move and he was suddenly out running on air. _'I must be dreaming, just have to go back to sleep'_

I then went back to bed, wishing for a good night's sleep. My wish did NOT come true.

* * *

**Toshiro's POV :**

I flashed stepped the hell out of that apartment to Urahara's shop. I'm planning on staying there this week.

_'sorry, but all the staff members are out on a short vacation, we'll be back next week '_

Damn that wasn't planned, I then went over to Orihime's to see if I could crash there. The lights were off. _' No, duh it's past 3 a.m '_ Still I went and knocked on the door, no one was home. An old lady, ( I too don't know why she's up ) opened the door with a bag in her hand. She spoke to me softly :

" If you're looking for Orihime she's went out and won't be back for another week." I smiled and nodded a yes. And I was off to my final destination : Ichigo"s house. I didn't bother to knock. I directly went to Ichigo's window and was about to knock when I saw something move. I carefully looked through a hole... only to shut my eyes, back away and blush deeply. Ichigo and Orihime ( Rukia for IchigoxRukia lovers ) making out with Orihime's shirt off.

Forget crashing at Ichigo's house, I had nowhere to go ( if he does, I can't remember ). Well I did, I could sleep on a parc bench, break in Orihime's place or go back to that girls house. The second choice, wasn't a very good idea and I did prefer a warm indoor place to a... bench. _'sigh' _I went to get a window ( don't ask where ) and went to knock and the cute pajama girls door.

_knock knock _

" What is it ? " she came out half asleep.

" Can I crash here for a week ? "

" Hummmmm..." she was trying to think straight " No" She then slammed the door in my face.

_Knock Knock _

" WHAT ! " She said a little loudly _'she must be scared of her neighbors ' _

" I'll fix you're window if I can stay for a week "

" No " She slammed it again

She wasn't going to let me stay there, so I went in through the broken window. I looked around. She was sound asleep in her bed. So I let myself in, fixed the window and cleaned up the place before falling asleep on her couch. I didn't expect the next morning to be so lively.

* * *

_**To be continued**_


	2. The misunderstanding over load

_**A/N : Please don't expect any updates, I'm going on VACATION and man WILL I enjoy it. I will try to update but I can't guaranty anything since my grandmother doesn't have any internet.**_

_**Chapter 2 : The misunderstanding over load**_

**Matsuko's POV :**

If you think that because I can see ghosts and whatnot popping out anywhere anytime, that I'm use to seeing boys randomly appearing in my apartment. THINK AGAIN

_PHONE RINGING AND VIBRATING _

" Ugh..." I looked at my clock, it was 10:45 am. " WHO the hell is calling me so early in the morning ! " my mom...

I did NOT want to be woken up, so I chucked my phone on the couch. I really tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't.

I grumpily got up, with my very nice bed head, scratching my itchy butt, and headed to the bathroom, where I took my shower ( No, duh...).

_' Funny, didn't a fudging white haired kid come blasting my window ? HOT ! TOO HOT ! damn the waters to hot. Well the kid was pretty cute, but he did but his hand on my head... OH Fudge it was probably just a dream...'_

I turned the water off and noticed I forgot to get my towel. I shook myself dry. NO PERVY thoughts !

I unlocked the door, took a few steps forward...

" Hello." 'THE' white haired kid from my dream was sitting on MY couch, reading MY magazine, drinking MY coffee, in MY MUG !

I was standing there, ready to kill him... well after I finish my inner debate, on whether he is real or not. When he looked up at me and a blush formed on his face

" Y-you should put some clothes on..." he said trying to look away

I fainted...

**Toshiro's POV :**

**THUMP **

"Owww..." I said rubbing my head, some hard rectangle noise making object landed on my head. It was a phone, I looked and glared at the girl who was headed to the bathroom without even noticing me. I layed back down to go back to sleep, but Mr. Sleep decided to go have a short vacation so I went to the kitchen and helped myself to some coffee.

As I was drinking and reading a magazine on growth, the girl in cute pajamas came out.

" Hello " I said casually not looking up from the magazine. She was staring at me, and staring at me and staring at me, and it was seriously pissing me off. I put the magazine down and looked at her. A blush quickly formed on my face. She wasn't wearing anything not even a towel.

" P-put some clothes on " I told her while trying to look away from her nice ….. ergh... nothing.

She didn't listen to me and instead she fainted.

" OI ! Don't faint now ! At least put some clothes on before you faint ! OI WAKE UP ! "

She wasn't responding so I started to panic and call Momo. _" Sorry but the person you are trying to call is not available please call again later."_

Shit... I called Matsumoto, only to get the same response. I then called all the girls I know, but I couldn't get a hold of any of them. Damn, They're probably at one of those female meetings. I then called the next person in line, Izuru Kira.

"Hello ?" THANK GOD, wait ain't I a god ? NEVER MIND

" Kira ! I NEED YOUR HELP GET OVER HERE NOW !"

" Y-yes sir !"

After some time, he and someone else arrived.

" What's the problem Hitsugaya taicho ?" asked someone from behind Kira, it was Hisagi.

I told them to follow me into the apartment, when we got there I pointed to the girl and said

" Help me with her "

Hisagi got a nosebleed and was of no help, While Kira went and put the girl on her bed, covering her up in he blanket.

" Thank you, Kira "

" You're welcome, but if you don't mind me asking, what the hell's going on ? "

As I was about to respond, the sound of a ripping sky and the scream of a Grand Menos, interrupted me.

Without hesitating, we all went to fight it.

**Matsuko's POV :**

I was in a dark place with no sound nor light, when I heard the scream of the freaky looking monster ( I later found out they are called hollows ) woke me up.

" WHERE ARE YOU ! YOU STU-PID WHITE HAIRED KID !"

I was in my bed, naked, wrapped up in a blanket. I looked around, nothing was out of the ordinary except THE HUGE ASS MONSTER OUT MY WINDOW. I jumped out of bed, put some clothes on ( dosn't have time to question herself ) and dashed to see the monster.

As I got closer, I noticed 3 figures were already there. They did some funny things to there sword and the swords transformed.

" Raise your head Wabisuke" the blond one said

" Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyrinmaru" The STU-PID white haired kid said

" Reap, Kazeshini " said the last one. Then in least then 10 seconds that ugly looking hollow was gone.

I called out " STU-PID WHITE HAIRED KID ! " he and the other 2 guys did the flashy thingy and joined me.

Hisagi joined us, I took a step back and hid behind STU-PID. They curiously looked at me.

" What's wrong ?" STU-PID asked me

" That guy " I said pointing to Hisagi " ordered his sword to rape someone"

O,O - wide eyes. They were staring at me as if I was crazy and it was pissing me off.

" WHAT ? IT'S TRUE HE SAID " RAPE KAZESHINI !"

They then burst into laughing.

" It's reap kazeshini not rape "

" Oh... well bye now " I said as I left. 5 seconds later STU-PID was walking by my side

_Silence _

" Where are you going ?" I asked him as I unlocked my door

" Here, why ? " He said trying to get in after me

" I don't think so " I then slammed to door in his face

" HEY ! "

I ignored him and went to do my stuff.

**Toshiro's POV :**

After I fixed and cleaned her place up, what does she do ? She doesn't even let me, heck I don't even know her name. I guess I'll do like I did yesterday, sneak in and sleep on the couch

So I did my own things till 4 a.m. At 4:35 am I checked to see if her lights were on, when I made sure they weren't I let myself in.

" Time to sleep " I said to myself

_Cracking noise _

I turned around and saw a girl looking at me while cracking her knuckles.

" Hey, good night sleep tight don't let the beddy bugs bite " I said trying to escape.

Sadly, I failed and ended up being knocked out by a frying pan.

_Splash _

I woke up socking wet, I glared at the girl.

" Don't you glare at me STU-PID "

A vein was now visible on my forehead, I continued to glare at her " My name's Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya "

" And ? What does it have to do with me STU-PID"

I tried to teach her a lesson but I was tied up in a chair. " HEY LET ME GO "

" hummmmm... no" she then left and went to bed, leaving me on the balcony.

Steam was coming out of my ears, I was going to kill her.

**No one's POV :**

Toshiro was left on the balcony as Matsuko went to bed. Little did Matsuko now Toshiro knew how to untie himself. As Matsuko sleep peacefully Toshiro was preparing a nasty plot in the bathroom.

He was mixing all of Matsuko's products with cooking ingredients. For those close enough to hear, they heard the same noise that was coming out of the room that Frankin' Stein was made. Toshiro thought he was going to have a very fun morning, well guess what he did not.

_**To be continued **_


End file.
